


Lean on Me

by eugenes



Series: schmico AUs and drabbles [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, Levi takes care of him, M/M, Sick Fic, and is a slightly big baby, and makes him his mom's soup, nico is sick, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Nico woke up sick and Levi takes care of him and of course makes his mother's chicken noodle soup.





	Lean on Me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this half asleep while waiting for this exam period to end and i only slightly proof read it LOL hopefully i'll check it

When Nico woke up, we swears death hit him. His head felt full, like someone replaced his brain with cotton. His face was slight swollen and his throat ached. 

He felt like death.

The sunlight shining through the window was  _ so fucking bright _ , why did Levi always open the curtains? He didn't know, and instead of thinking about it, he rolled over and whined.

Levi walked into the room, smiling to himself. Nico was shirtless, but right now with his messy hair and pouty lips, he looked adorable. However the smaller realized Nico looked pale, his face swollen, too.

It dawned to him that Nico was sick. He walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge, and ran his right hand through Nico’s hair. The older hummed in delight.

“You feeling okay, baby?” Levi asked. Nico groaned into the pillow. He moved his head to mumble. “Feel like death.”

Levi snorted at this, which caused Nico to open his eyes and glare at him. He didn't look intimidating right now, he looked like a small kitten trying to be intimidating, but looking cute instead.

“I see.” Levi said. “What hurts?” He asked. Nico groaned and turned his head again. “Everything.” Levi rolled his eyes. 

“Just…. wanna sleep forever.” Nico mumbled. Levi knew the other was usually excited to go to work, but now all the older wanted to do was sleep and he knew his lover was feeling under the weather.

“How about I make you some tea and cook you soup? I’ll let you sleep a little while then you gotta eat. Alright?” Levi said gently. Nico looked half asleep as he continued to have his hair played with. 

“‘Kay.” Was all Nico mumbled before he fell asleep once more, his breathing slower but sounding slightly off. Levi frowned and kissed Nico’s forehead, slightly hoping to some magic that the kiss would make Nico all well again.

It didn't, despite how much Levi wished.

He got up and closed the curtains, knowing the sunlight was something Nico didn't like, especially because he faced the other side the whole time. Levi covered Nico in a sheet, softly rubbing his thumb against his cheek.

Nico looked so peaceful and soft, his cheeks slightly squished and his mouth open, soft snores escaping out. His eyelashes looked soft over his cheeks as well, making him look breathtaking. His hair was slightly messy due to sleep, and it made Nico look even more soft.

Levi just wanted to hold Nico’s face in his hands and kiss him all over, but he knew Nico would turn grumpy and he knew he was gonna have to deal with the older acting fussy.

When Nico was sick, he turned into a big baby. Not that Levi was complaining, he loved taking care of Nico and seeing him relax, even if Nico was sick and slightly miserable. 

He smiled to himself and walked out of the room, almost shutting the door the whole way, but leaving a crack of space. He walked towards the kitchen, standing on his tiptoes to reach the tea bags.

Levi  _ knew _ Nico put the tea bags all the way up there to tease him, trying to get him to use the stool they had bought.

He was  _ not _ going to use that stupid stool, he wasn't  _ that _ short, Nico was just too tall. He pouted at this fact, before he put water into a pot, placed it onto the stove, and placed it on the right temperature to boil the said water.

As he waited, he grabbed ingredients to make Nico chicken noodle soup. He was using his mom's recipe, especially because he knew how much Nico liked it. 

He chopped up the carrots and a few other vegetables to give the soup taste, before he placed them into a bowl for later. When he was about to cook the chicken, the water for the tea was boiled. 

Levi turned the burner off, before pouring the water into a mug and placing a tea bag inside. He placed it on the counter and went back to preparing the soup.

As the soup was cooking, he took the tea bag out and made sure it was still warm. It was, so he walked to their shared room and quietly came in.

Nico was still sleeping, but his was in his stomach, arms wrapped around a pillow. He didn't want to wake the other, but he needed to get liquids and food into his system. 

He placed the tea onto the nightstand before sitting on the bed and rubbing Nico’s shoulders. He slightly shook the other and whispered his name, smiling when Nico whined and tried to get away from Levi’s touch 

“You have to get up, baby. You need to drink this tea. The soup is still cooking, but it’ll be ready soon, okay?” Levi said gently, rubbing behind Nico’s ears and playing with his hair.

Nico eventually got up, his hair sticking up in different directions now. He rubbed his eyes, and Levi smiled at his messy hair.

The older stared at Levi before sniffling and huffing. “I can’t fuckin’ breathe out my nose.” He complained, sounding congested.

“I’ll put some aloe vera on your chest and some into the air steamer, okay?” Levi said, making Nico nod. 

“Here, drink this, then we can go into the living room.” Levi handed Nico the mug, helping him drink it without spilling it all over himself. This action caused Nico to blush, even with his already flushed cheeks and slightly pale skin.

“‘m not a baby.” He mumbled, glaring at him with a pout. Levi kissed him, making Nico groan.

“Levi! I’m literally sick.” He pushed Levi away, making the smaller giggle. “Sorry, you just looked so cute. I know you're not a baby nor do I think you’re one, just let me take care of you for a while.”

Nico pouted before sighing. “Fine.” Levi beamed. “Yay! Now, c’mon, to the living room we go.”

He helped Nico out of the bed, feeling as he had a slight temperature, but shivering at the same time.

He guided the taller man to the couch, wrapping him up in a soft blanket. He quickly went back to their room to grab his tea, then handing it back to Nico to take a sip of.

“Good boy.” He said. It wasn't supposed to come out, but it did, and it make Nico blush hard. “Shut up.” He mumbled. He grabbed the remote and turned on whatever show that was airing at the moment.

Levi rolled his eyes and placed the mug onto the table next to the couch. He went to the kitchen to check on the soup, stirring it a bit. It was almost done, so he turned the temperature down.

He then went to grab the Vaseline and air steamer. He placed the steamer on the floor and plugged it in. He then mixed Vaseline in water, before pouring it into the steamer.

It began to do it’s magic after a few minutes, and even Levi himself felt like he was breathing better. Levi went back to Nico opening the blanket.

Nico whined, trying to get it back on him. “I need to put Vaseline onto your chest, baby. Then you can wrap up again.” Levi told his boyfriend.

The said boyfriend grumbled, put it turned into coughs. Levi rubbed his back as he coughed and shook, but soon Nico calmed down. His eyes were tearing up at the harshness and how his throat ached more.

Levi handed him the tea and he drank it, letting it soothe his throat as Levi put the cold Vaseline onto his chest. Levi let it dry a bit before he allowed Nico to wrap up again.

Levi went back to the kitchen to finish up the soup, occasionally glancing at Nico. Nico looked like he was gonna fall asleep, and Levi smiled fondly to himself.

He finished the soup and put some into two bowls, one for him and obviously the other for Nico. He grabbed spoons and carefully walked into the living room and sat next to Nico.

Nico took the bowl and spoon, slowly feeding himself. Levi ate as well, watching the random show Nico was barely interested in.

“You feeling any better?” Levi asked. Nico nodded. “A little. I can breathe a little better and I feel a little less weak. My throat is still sore and I still feel hot and cold.”

Levi frowned. “I’m glad you're feeling better, but I hate that you're feeling under the weather.”

Nico smiled. “It’s okay. I love you. You’re the best.” He finished the rest of his soup as well did Levi, and Nico leaned up into Levi’s chest.

Levi’s hand made it’s way to Nico’s hair again, playing with is softly. “I love it when you do that.” Nico mumbled, his eyes closed.

“I know.” Levi said, watching over Nico. Nico sensed this and opened his eyes. “You don't have to watch me as I sleep, you know.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Oh, shut up. Just go back to sleep.” He teased, making Nico smile.

“Sure thing.” 


End file.
